the_adventures_of_the_gladiators_of_cybertronfandomcom-20200213-history
Constellations of Gladiatron
The Constellations of Gladiatron are fictional constellations that light up its night sky. There are 575 of them, each for a day of the Gladiatronian year (which lasts longer than Earth). A constellation gets added every Gladiatronian century. Some constellations are modeled after animals. The constellation charts are ancient, but are unrottable, as they are made from non-rotting material. Unlike Earth's constellation stars, the Gladiatronian constellation stars do not move slowly over centuries and the constellations all stay that way. All of them have exoplanets. They all are placed during a Pharaoh of Good's reign. He placed Vulpeculus, the fox, the first constellation, after his birth, other animal-, dinosaur-, hero-, god-, Zord-, Digimon-, object- and other-constellations during his reign, and the final constellation Putorius, the polecat, before his death through cancer. The pharaoh now is a ghost. Some of them, including the Zodiacal constellation Rattus, the rat scratching his ear, for example, lie on the Soupy Way, a galaxy which is like the Milky Way. Some of the constellations, including the Zodiacal constellation Equus, the rearing horse, lie on the equator. Some of the constellations, such as the Zodiacal constellation Canem Urinae, the peeing dog, have meteors, like the Canem Urinids, for example. Some of the constellations, such as the Zodiacal constellation Leporem Currentum, the running rabbit, have nebulas, for example the Emerald Nebula. Enough constellations shine brightly in the planet's skies. They all are arranged ever since the breakup of Pangaea, the supercontinent. Gladiatron orbits around its green-colored sun, which passes through a different Sheng Xiao constellation every year. These constellations are different shapes. All 575 constellations can be displayed here. Gallery Vulpeculus.jpg|Vulpeculus. Canem_Urinae.jpg|Canem Urinae. Canem_Cacatus.jpg|Canem Cacatus. Cattus_in_Sibilum.jpg|Cattus In Sibilum. Is_Dato_Rinocerotis.jpg|Is Dato Rinocerotis. Leporem_Currentum.jpg|Leporem Currentum. Macropus_Pilam_Pede.jpg|Macropus Pilam Pede. Ursus_Ferre_Oppognare.jpg|Ursus Ferre Oppognare. Leo_Belli.jpg|Leo Belli. Tigris_Major.jpg|Tigris Major. Tigris_Minor.jpg|Tigris Minor. Amberus_Insectus.jpg|Amberus Insectus. Argo_Narnius.jpg|Argo Narnius. Elephantus.jpg|Elephantus. Hammerus_and_Anvilus.jpg|Hammerus and Anvilus. Saturnus.jpg|Saturnus. Pecus_Coitu.jpg|Pecus Coitu. Procyonus.jpg|Procyonus. Tanukius.jpg|Tanukius. Gallus_Canente.jpg|Gallus Canente. Armadillus.jpg|Armadillus. Castoreus.jpg|Castoreus. Plataepus.jpg|Plataepus. Rattus.jpg|Rattus. Vitilum_Cum_Ablatisque_Testiculis.jpg|Vitilum Cum Ablatisque Testiculis. Formicus.jpg|Formicus. In_Genere_Talpa.jpg|In Genere Talpa. Anguis.jpg|Anguis. Chimaerus.jpg|Chimaerus. Porcus.jpg|Porcus. Equus.jpg|Equus. Simius.jpg|Simius. Draco_Cum_Erectionem_Colem.jpg|Draco Cum Erecionem Colem. Ovium.jpg|Ovium. Currens_Chinchilla.jpg|Currens Chinchilla. Vespertilio.jpg|Vespertilio. Tyrannosaurem.jpg|Tyrannosaurem. Crocodilius.jpg|Crocodilius. Acinonix.jpg|Acionyx. Hippopotamusus.jpg|Hippopotamusus. Ranus.jpg|Ranus. Sciurus.jpg|Sciurus. Lupem.jpg|Lupem. Pistris.jpg|Pistris. Scarus.jpg|Scarus. Hyenus.jpg|Hyenus. Theseus_and_Minotaurus.jpg|Theseus and Minotaurus. Odysseus.jpg|Odysseus. Cyclopisus.jpg|Cyclopisus. Luter.jpg|Luter Major. Atalanta_and_Meleager.jpg|Atalanta and Meleager. Apri_Calydonii.jpg|Apri Calydonii. Percula.jpg|Percula. Canems_Coitu.jpg|Canems Coitu. Felis_Cacatus.jpg|Felis Cacatus. Achilles.jpg|Achilles. Cerberus_Urinae.jpg|Cerberus Urinae. Vitula_Eligans.jpg|Vitula Eligans. Mus.jpg|Mus. Velociraptorus.jpg|Velociraptorus. Vulpes_Urinae.jpg|Vulpes Urinae. Didelphius.jpg|Didelphius. Ajax.jpg|Ajax. Bellarophon.jpg|Bellarophon. Computatrum.jpg|Computatrum. Collisionem_Autocineti.jpg|Collisionem Autocineti. Panthera.jpg|Panthera. Pardus.jpg|Pardus. Jaguarus.jpg|Jaguarus. Bos.jpg|Bos. Triceratopsus.jpg|Triceratopsus. Falconus.jpg|Falconus. Suricatus.jpg|Suricatus. Mares_Leones.jpg|Mares Leones. Narcissus.jpg|Narcissus. Peleus.jpg|Peleus. Agamemnon.jpg|Agamemnon. Chiron.jpg|Chiron. Orpheus_and_Eurydice.jpg|Orpheus and Eurydice. Quadratum.jpg|Quadratum. Leopardus_Pardalis.jpg|Leopardus Pardalis. Helicopterus.jpg|Helicopterus. Ericius.jpg|Ericius. Locustam_Marinam.jpg|Locustam Marinam. Arietes.jpg|Arietes. Asinus.jpg|Asinus. Vehicleus.jpg|Vehicleus. Gryphonus.jpg|Gryphonus. Medusae.jpg|Medusae. Trollus.jpg|Trollus. Palaemon.jpg|Palaemon. Satyrus.jpg|Satyrus. Scylla.jpg|Scylla. Centaura.jpg|Centaura. Olor.jpg|Olor. Salmo.jpg|Salmo. Hippocampus.jpg|Hippocampus. Anseris.jpg|Anseris. Picus.jpg|Picus. Owlus.jpg|Owlus. Ibisus.jpg|Ibisus. Corvem.jpg|Corvem. Crabbus.jpg|Crabbus. Ceterus.jpg|Ceterus. Scorpionem.jpg|Scorpionem. Corona_Occidentis.jpg|Corona Occidentis. Corona_Orientem.jpg|Corona Orientem. Troglodyte.jpg|Troglodyte. Papilonem.jpg|Papilonem. Gorillus.jpg|Gorillus. Apatosaurusus.jpg|Apatosaurusus. Stegosaurusus.jpg|Stegosaurusus. Pterodactylus.jpg|Pterodactylus. Ankylosaurusus.jpg|Ankylosaurusus. Aquilus.jpg|Aquilus. Camelus.jpg|Camelus. Capybaraeus.jpg|Capybaraeus. Jasonus.jpg|Jasonus. Canem_Extendens.jpg|Canem Extendens. Canem_Currentum.jpg|Canem Currentum. Canem_Aurem_Radit.jpg|Canem Aurem Radit. Canem_Stretchum.jpg|Canem Stretchum. Staggus.jpg|Staggus. Quadrans.jpg|Quadrans. Parasaurolophusus.jpg|Parasaurolophusus. Pinguis.jpg|Pinguis. Delphinem.jpg|Delphinem. Orcus.jpg|Orcus. Balaena.jpg|Balaena. Bombus.jpg|Bombus. Strutitonum.jpg|Strutitonum. Phacochoerus.jpg|Phacochoerus. Equiferus.jpg|Equiferus. Phascolarctos.jpg|Phascolarctos. Pandam.jpg|Pandam. Cadmus.jpg|Cadmus. Oedipus.jpg|Oedipus. Sphinxus.jpg|Sphinxus. Aeneas.jpg|Aeneas. Peleops.jpg|Peleops. Hectorus.jpg|Hectorus. Daedalus_and_Icarus.jpg|Daedalus and Icarus. Triptolemus.jpg|Triptolemus. Otrera.jpg|Otrera. Pandora.jpg|Pandora. Silvis.jpg|Silvis. Tragelaphus.jpg|Tragelaphus. Amphitryon.jpg|Amphitryon. Artorius.jpg|Artorius. Oprimentum.jpg|Optimentum. Moleus.jpg|Moleus. Thylacineus.jpg|Thylacineus. Jackalus.jpg|Jackalus. Coyoteus.jpg|Coyoteus. Dingous.jpg|Dingous. Dholeus.jpg|Dholeus. Lupus_Urinae.jpg|Lupus Urinae. Anasus_and_Leona.jpg|Anasus and Leona. Midas.jpg|Midas. Connochaetes.jpg|Connochaetes. Walrusus.jpg|Walrusus. Plesiosaurusus.jpg|Plesiosaurusus. Pachycephalosaurusus.jpg|Pachycephalosaurusus. Manidus.jpg|Manidus. Felises_Coitu.jpg|Felises Coitu. Felis_Urinae.jpg|Felis Urinae. Felis_Aurem_Radit.jpg|Felis Aurem Radit. Felis_Currentum_Major.jpg|Felis Currentum Major. Felis_Stretchum.jpg|Felis Stretchum. Lepus_Cacatus.jpg|Lepus Cacatus. Currens_Simia.jpg|Currens Simia. Ailurum.jpg|Ailurum. Tamias.jpg|Tamias. Larum.jpg|Larum. Canem_Manducans.jpg|Canem Manducans. Canem_Mulgere_Iuvenes_Eius.jpg|Canem Mulgere Iuvenes Eius. Canem_Pointus.jpg|Canem Pointus. Calces.jpg|Calces. Anguilla.jpg|Anguilla. Albatrossus.jpg|Albatrossus. Aranea.jpg|Aranea. Volant.jpg|Volant. Mantisus.jpg|Mantisus. Scarabae.jpg|Scarabae. Beetleus.jpg|Beetleus. Goblinus.jpg|Goblinus. Mediocrisa.jpg|Mediocrisa. Unicornus.jpg|Unicornus. Sofae_et_Injuriosum_Canems.jpg|Sofae et Injuriosum Canems. Vespa.jpg|Vespa. Slothus.jpg|Slothus. Manateeus.jpg|Manateeus. Cricetus.jpg|Cricetus. Rodentia.jpg|Rodentia. Drydalis.jpg|Drydalis. Pumilio.jpg|Pumilio. Helops.jpg|Helops. Phoenicopteris.jpg|Phoenicopteris. Ursus_Maritimus.jpg|Ursus Maritimus. Orycteropus.jpg|Orycteropus. Tapirus.jpg|Tapirus. Canem_Parturiens.jpg|Canem Parturiens. Pumaus.jpg|Pumaus. Felis_Currentum_Minor.jpg|Felis Currentum Minor. Luter_Minor.jpg|Luter Minor. Kiwius.jpg|Kiwius. Macropus_Pilam_Pede_Minor.jpg|Macropus Pilam Pede Minor, Plataepus_Minor.jpg|Plataepus Minor. Bovis_Anglicus_Urinae_In_Hydrant.jpg|Bovis Angelicus Urinae In Hydrant. Canem_Siccatio.jpg|Canem Siccatio. Coahuila_Urinae.jpg|Coahuila Urinae. Tetsudo.jpg|Tetsudo. Constellation 42.jpg|Constellation 42. Acionix Minor.jpg|Acionix Minor. Buffalus Promantorium.jpg|Buffalus Promontorium. Castoreus Minor.jpg|Castoreus Minor. Rottweilerus.jpg|Rottweilerus. Rattus Minor.jpg|Rattus Minor. Hippolyta.jpg|Hippolyta. Shibainuus.jpg|Shibainuus. Anteaterus.jpg|Anteaterus. Bassetus.jpg|Bassetus. Beagleus.jpg|Beagleus. Terrius.jpg|Terrius. Pitbullus.jpg|Pitbullus. Gulo.jpg|Gulo. Migale.jpg|Migale. Taura Urinae.jpg|Taura Urinae. Alces.jpg|Alces. Alietum.jpg|Alietum. Is Dato Rinocerotis Minor.jpg|Is Dato Rinocerotis Minor. Caprus.jpg|Caprus. Equus_Minor.jpg|Equus Minor. Lynxus.jpg|Lynxus. Agoutius.jpg|Agoutius. Polypus.jpg|Polypus. Lolligo.jpg|Lolligo. Lycaon_Pictus.jpg|Lycaon Pictus. Orynxon.jpg|Orynxon. Rattuses_Coitu.jpg|Rattuses Coitu. Vexillum.jpg|Vexillum. Lepuses Coitu (1).jpg|Lepuses Coitu. Macropus Jumpae.jpg|Macropus Jumpae. Ursus Ferre Oppognare Minor (1).jpg|Ursus Ferre Oppognare Minor. Lupus Homidae.jpg|Lupus Homidae. Bearmonus.jpg|Bearmonus. Allosaurusus.jpg|Allosaurusus. Carnotaurusus.jpg|Carnotaurusus. Ursus_Familae.jpg|Ursus Familae. Ursus_Chub.jpg|Ursus Chub. Meekonus.jpg|Meekonus. Procyonus_Minor.jpg|Procyonus Minor. Tanukius_Minor.jpg|Tanukius Minor. Tortomonus.jpg|Tortomonus. Agumonus.jpg|Agumonus. Veemonus.jpg|Veemonus. Guilmonus.jpg|Guilmonus. Sciuruses_Coitu.jpg|Sciuruses Coitu. Puggus.jpg|Puggus. Fugitem.jpg|Fugitem. GeoAgumonus.jpg|GeoAgumonus. Gabumonus.jpg|Gabumonus. Shoutmonus.jpg|Shoutmonus. Gaomonus.jpg|Gaomonus. Meleagris.jpg|Meleagris. Biyomona.jpg|Biyomona. Tentomonus.jpg|Tentomonus. Palmona.jpg|Palmona. Gomamonus.jpg|Gomamonus. Armadillomonus.jpg|Armadillomonus. Nocturno Impetu.jpg|Nocturno Impetu. Plutous.jpg|Plutous. Patamonus.jpg|Patamonus. Gatomona.jpg|Gatomona. Dracos Coitu.jpg|Dracos Coitu. Hawkmonus.jpg|Hawkmonus. Agunimonus.jpg|Agunimonus. Baloous.jpg|Baloous. Baloous Minor.jpg|Baloous Minor. Pikachuus.jpg|Pikachuus. Jibanyanus.jpg|Jibanyanus. Hyraxus.jpg|Hyraxus. Lalamona.jpg|Lalamona. Gumdramonus.jpg|Gumdramonus. Gatchmonus.jpg|Gatchmonus. Renamona.jpg|Renamona. Terriermonus.jpg|Terriermonus. Monodon.jpg|Monodon. Dokamonus.jpg|Dokamonus. Musimona.jpg|Musimona. Onmonus.jpg|Onmonus. Ballistamonus.jpg|Ballistamonus. Dorulumonus.jpg|Dorulumonus. Hackmonus.jpg|Hackmonus. Offmonus.jpg|Offmonus. Hackmonus Minor.jpg|Hackmonus Minor. Bagheeraus.jpg|Bagheeraus. Bagheeraus_Minor.jpg|Bagheeraus Minor. Martenus.jpg|Martenus. Leonidasus Spartanus.jpg|Leonidasus Spartanus. Lobomonus.jpg|Lobomonus. Kumamonus.jpg|Kumamonus. Kazemona.jpg|Kazemona. Beetlemonus.jpg|Beetlemonus. Baloous_Oppognare.jpg|Baloous Oppognare. Falcomonus.jpg|Falcomonus. Wormmonus.jpg|Wormmonus. Gotsumonus.jpg|Gotsumonus. Vombatus.jpg|Vombatus. Damemonus.jpg|Damemonus. Olinguitous.jpg|Olinguitous. Casuarius.jpg|Casuarius. Rangifer.jpg|Rangifer. Smilodonus_Currentum.jpg|Smilodonus Currentum. Dracomonus_et_Dracmonus.jpg|Dracomonus et Dracmonus. Psychemonus.jpg|Psychemonus. Opossummona.jpg|Opossummona. Antinous.jpg|Antinous. Oviraptorus.jpg|Oviraptorus. Rufus Pandam.jpg|Rufus Pandam. Mastodonus.jpg|Mastodonus. Jumbojettus.jpg|Jumbojettus. MetalGreymonus Fusionem.jpg|MetalGreymonus Fusionem. Hydrus_Currentum.jpg|Hydrus Currentum. Kappaus.jpg|Kappaus. Custodibus.jpg|Custodibus. Giantus.jpg|Giantus. Canem_Persequimur_Cauda_Eius.jpg|Canem Persequimur Cauda Eius. Cerberus_Cacatus.jpg|Cerberus Cacatus. Baboonus.jpg|Baboonus. Mandrillus.jpg|Mandrillus. Ab_Impiis_Egredietur.jpg|Ab Impiis Egredietur. Vulpes_Cacatus.jpg|Vulpes Cacatus. Lumbricus.jpg|Lumbricus. Cochleaus.jpg|Cochleaus. Piramides de Giza.jpg|Pyramidis de Giza. Annulo.jpg|Annulo. Calumonus.jpg|Calumonus. Impmonus.jpg|Impmonus. Ligerus.jpg|Ligerus. Pegasus_Kickem.jpg|Pegasus Kickem. Mosquitous.jpg|Mosquitous. Bisontes.jpg|Bisontes. Gnattus.jpg|Gnattus. Olympus_Mons.jpg|Olympus Mons. Liber.jpg|Liber. Plectrum.jpg|Plectrum. Jupiterus.jpg|Jupiterus. Marsus.jpg|Marsus. Mercurius.jpg|Mercurius. Venusa.jpg|Venusa. Vulcanus.jpg|Vulcanus. Ceresa.jpg|Ceresa. Phoebusus.jpg|Phoebusus. Dinaea.jpg|Dinaea. Minervaea.jpg|Minervaea. Bacchusus.jpg|Bacchusus. Neptunus.jpg|Neptunus. Plutous_Numine.jpg|Plutous Numine. Caelusus.jpg|Caelusus. Rattus_Cum_Equo.jpg|Rattus Cum Equo. Heterocephalus.jpg|Heterocephalus. Peccarius.jpg|Peccarius. Petrelus.jpg|Petrelus. Porcupinus.jpg|Porcupinus. Cerberus_Scratchum.jpg|Cerberus Scratchum. Dondokomonus.jpg|Dondokomonus. ChibiTortomonus.jpg|ChibiTortomonus. Manticorus.jpg|Manticorus. Boatus.jpg|Boatus. Dropbearus.jpg|Dropbearus. Orangutangus.jpg|Orangutangus. Starmonus.jpg|Starmonus. Sparrowmona.jpg|Sparrowmona. Cutemona.jpg|Cutemona. Meicoomona.jpg|Meicoomona. Bilblius.jpg|Bilbius. Manta_Birostris.jpg|Manta Birostris. Perameles.jpg|Perameles. Dasyurus.jpg|Dasyurus. Limax.jpg|Limax. Cobraus.jpg|Cobraus. Chihuahuauses_Coitu.jpg|Chihuahuauses Coitu. Fennecus.jpg|Fennecus. Javelinaus.jpg|Javelinaus. Binturongus.jpg|Binturongus. Chihuahuaus_Minor.jpg|Chihuahuaus Minor. Becklespinaxus.jpg|Becklespinaxus. Bongous.jpg|Bongous. Arborium.jpg|Arborium. Pickmonus.jpg|Pickmonus. Eruca.jpg|Eruca. Lepuses_Oppognare.jpg|Lepuses Oppognare. Lowemonus.jpg|Lowemonus. Pentagramum.jpg|Pentagramum. Magin_Davidum.jpg|Magin Davidum. Torcha_Olympium.jpg|Torcha Olympium. Zordus_Ranus.jpg|Zordus Ranus. Zordus_Acionix.jpg|Zordus Acionix. Zordus_Gorillus.jpg|Zordus Gorillus. Zordus_Lepus.jpg|Zordus Lepus. Llamaus.jpg|Llamaus. Alpacaus.jpg|Alpacaus. Squareum.jpg|Squareum. Blesmolus.jpg|Blesmolus. Alligatorus.jpg|Alligatorus. Ursus_Maritimus_Minor.jpg|Ursus Maritimus Minor. Ocelotus.jpg|Ocelotus. Servalus.jpg|Servalus. Caracalus.jpg|Caracalus. Jaguarundius.jpg|Jaguarundius. Margayus.jpg|Margayus. Kodkodus.jpg|Kodkodus. Dikdikus.jpg|Dikdikus. Bettongus.jpg|Bettongus. Minkus.jpg|Minkus. Mustelus.jpg|Mustelus. Stoatus.jpg|Stoatus. Jellyfishus.jpg|Jellyfishus. Manofwarus.jpg|Manofwarus. Accipeterus.jpg|Accipeterus. Voltur.jpg|Voltur. Ranus_Minor.jpg|Ranus Minor. Sus-Guinea.jpg|Sus-Guinea. Porcuses_Coitu.jpg|Porcuses Coitu. Mongooseus.jpg|Mongooseus. Locustus.jpg|Locustus. Lobsterus.jpg|Lobsterus. Janusus.jpg|Janusus. Terminusus.jpg|Terminusus. Equuses_Coitu.jpg|Equuses Coitu. Aphidus.jpg|Aphidus. Victoriae.jpg|Victoriae. Junoa.jpg|Junoa. Tigris Belli.jpg|Tigris Belli. Tigris_Oppognare.jpg|Tigris Oppognare. Tigris_Currentum.jpg|Tigris Currentum. Proserpinae.jpg|Proserpinae. Artioa.jpg|Artioa. Cernunnosus.jpg|Cernunnosus. Dagdaus.jpg|Dagdaus. Nanuqus.jpg|Nanuqus. Azebanus.jpg|Azebanus. Jiibayaaboozus.jpg|Jibayaboozus. Tanukius_Oppognare.png|Tanukius Oppognare. Hyenus_Minor.jpg|Hyenus Minor. Ursus_Mechanicalus.jpg|Ursus Mechanicalus. Yutuus.jpg|Yutuus. Leo_Belli_Minor.jpg|Leo Belli Minor. Tenrecus.jpg|Tenrecus. Procyonus_Urinae.jpg|Procyonus Urinae. Lightbulbem.jpg|Lightbulbem. Velociraptorus_Minor.jpg|Velociraptorus Minor. Ignotus.jpg|Ignotus. Azolotlus.jpg|Axolotlus. Scolopendrus.jpg|Scolopendrus. Salamandrus.jpg|Salamandrus. Geckous.jpg|Geckous. Termiteus.jpg|Termiteus. Pillbugus.jpg|Pillbugus. Millipedeus.jpg|Millipedeus. Myocastoreus.jpg|Myocastoreus. Castoreus_Currentum.jpg|Castoreus Currentum. Plataepus_Currentum.jpg|Plataepus Currentum. Okapius.jpg|Okapius. Pikeus.jpg|Pikeus. Pickerelus.jpg|Pickerelus. Sardineus.jpg|Sardineus. Casa.jpg|Casa. Harrierus.jpg|Harrierus. Harrierus_Minor.jpg|Harrierus Minor. Tyrannosaurem_Minor.jpg|Tyrannosaurem Minor. Tyrannosaurem_Oppognare.jpg|Tyrannosaurem Oppognare. Rhinocirotis_Ultimatium.jpg|Rhinocerotis Ultimatium. Pilchardus.jpg|Pilchardus. Krikelus.jpg|Krikelus. Metriopteruses_Coitu.jpg|Metriopteruses Coitu. Plataepus_Cacatus.jpg|Plataepus Cacatus. Castoreus_Oppognare.jpg|Castoreus Oppognare. Luter_Oppognare.jpg|Luter Oppognare. Tigris_Cacatus.jpg|Tigris Cacatus. Tigris_Urinae.jpg|Tigris Urinae. Odinus.jpg|Odinus. Ratatoskrus.png|Ratatoskrus. Thorus.jpg|Thorus. Raus.jpg|Raus. Horusus.jpg|Horusus. Settus and Osirisus.jpg|Settus and Osirisus. Sobekus.jpg|Sobekus. Thothus.jpg|Thothus. Lokius.jpg|Lokius. Pelea.jpg|Pelea. Lepa.jpg|Lepa. Jackus_Russellus_Urinae.jpg|Jackus Russellus Urinae. Yuhuangus.jpg|Yuhuangus. Sceptrum.jpg|Sceptrum. Anubisus.jpg|Anubisus. Basteta.jpg|Basteta. Besus.jpg|Besus. Isisa.jpg|Isisa. Hathora.jpg|Hathora. Heimdallus.jpg|Heimdallus. Tamanduaus.jpg|Tamanduaus. Quetzalcoatlus.jpg|Qutzalcoatlus. Tezcatlipocaus.jpg|Tezcatlipocaus. Huitilopochtlius.jpg|Huitzilopochtlius. Tlalocus.jpg|Tlalocus. Chalchiuhtlicuea.jpg|Chalchiuhtlicuea. Hunahpus_and_Xbalanqueus.jpg|Hunahpus and Xbalanqueus. Sekhmeta.jpg|Sekhmeta. Boltrous.jpg|Baltrous. Kukulkanus.jpg|Kukulkanus. Itzamnaus.jpg|Itzamnaus. Fidesa.jpg|Fidesa. Somnusus.jpg|Somnusus. Freyus.jpg|Freyus. Freyae.jpg|Freyae. Baldrus.jpg|Baldrus. Houdrus.jpg|Hodurus. Ganeshaus.jpg|Ganeshaus. Camazotzus.jpg|Camazotzus. Amaterasua.jpg|Amaterasua. Tsukuyomius.jpg|Tsukuyomius. Susanoous.jpg|Susanoous. Morrigana.jpg|Morrigana. Taranisus.jpg|Taranisus. Cupidus.jpg|Cupidus. Rattus_Oppognare.jpg|Rattus Oppognare. Brahmanus.jpg|Brahmanus. Visnuus.jpg|Vishnuus. Shivaus.jpg|Shivaus. Sunwukongus.jpg|Sunwukongus. Awilixa_and_Sukuus.jpg|Awilixa and Sukuus. Canem_Pratum.jpg|Canem Pratum. Ixchela.jpg|Ixchela. Saraswatia.jpg|Saraswatia. Armadillus_Cacatus.jpg|Armadillus Cacatus. Intius.jpg|Intius. Ahuramazdaus.jpg|Ahuramazdaus. Ahrimanus.jpg|Ahrimanus. Mithrasus.jpg|Mithrasus. Nephtysa.jpg|Nephthysa. Vejovisus.jpg|Vejovisus. Anuus.jpg|Anuus. Iata.jpg|Iata. Heketa.jpg|Heketa. Khnumus.jpg|Khnumus. Chernobogus.jpg|Chernobogus. Baronsamedius.jpg|Baronsamedius. Kjeprius.jpg|Kephrius. Ptahus.jpg|Ptahus. Patsracheus.jpg|Patsracheus. Serqeta.jpg|Serqeta. Anhurus.jpg|Anhurus. Amuzencabus.jpg|Ahmuzencabus. Ahpuchus.jpg|Ahpuchus. Amatsumikaboshius.jpg|Amatsumikaboshius. Fujinus.jpg|Fujinus. Concolorus.jpg|Concolorus. Raijinus.jpg|Raijinus. Hachimanus.jpg|Hachimanus. The_Constellations_of_the_Eight_Immortals.jpg|The Constellations of the Eight Immortals. The_Constellation_of_the_Seven_Lucky_Gods.jpg|The Constellation of the Seven Lucky Gods. Erlangshenus.jpg|Erlangshenus. Zaoshenus.jpg|Zaoshenus. Ukemochia.jpg|Ukemochia. Hanumanus.jpg|Hanumanus. Marmotus.jpg|Marmotus. Lemmus.jpg|Lemmus. Lemurus.jpg|Lemurus. Indraus.jpg|Indraus. Parvatia and Kalia.jpg|Parvatia and Kalia. Diaboli_Tasmanianus.jpg|Diaboli Tasmanianus. Houyius_and_Change'a.jpg|Houyius and Chang'ea. Putorius.jpg|Putorius. Category:Constellations